


Feathers of War

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Australian History RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Emu Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: The second battle of the Emu War was swift and bloody.





	Feathers of War

_West Australia, 1932.  
  
_The screeching of the Emus and the roar of gunfire was deafening to Private Mussett. The battle had been raging on for hours and it showed no sign of slowing down. He swore, feeding another belt into the Lewis Machine Gun, one of the few ones standing.  
  
A whole line of Emus mercilessly charged them, and with a loud swear Private Mussett opened fire, barrel glowing red hot as the Emus were downed, slamming into the dirt with a hailstorm of bullets and feathers.  
  
_Click click._ Jammed.   
  
Fuck.  
  
With a terrified shriek, the private dove pulled out his rifle and leaped out the back of the truck. They were badly outnumbered, they weren’t expecting the Emus to be this coordinated.  
  
The feathered devils slammed into the truck with vicious speed, and he could hear bones cracking as the birds swarmed the jeep, and after a few pushes shoved the vehicle on its side, one Emu leaping up and screeching loudly.  
  
Mussett felt cold horror freeze his blood as he ran as fast as he could towards the new lines. He had done his best to hold them off, and he could see the rest of the survivors firing down on him, on the Emus.  
  
The damned birds shrieked and pelted after the private like their tailfeathers were on fire. He barely had time to turn around and open fire with his rifle, his shaking hands meant the bullets sailed harmlessly past them as he ran as fast as he could towards his comrades.   
  
Then he felt an explosive pain in his back. The private slammed down on the ground and bellowed in anguish, razor sharp talons and beaks shredding into his back and arms.   
  
The private died within minutes, and once the kill was done, the Emus turned towards the remaining soldiers. The biggest one ruffled his feathers and screeched.  
  
They charged without fear and without remorse.  
  
The second battle of the Emu War had ended in a heartbeat.


End file.
